


Searching

by RunaRaen (Akirei)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Everyone lives, F/M, ImaginexHobbit, Reader Insert, Tumblr, non-graphic mentions of violence, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirei/pseuds/RunaRaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Kili kissing your tears away." A short drabble based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another imagine from [imaginexhobbit.](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com) I wasn't totally happy with this one, but, meh. 
> 
> "Imagine Kili kissing your tears away."  
> Pairing: Kili/Reader  
> Warnings: None, unless you count some mild references to the BotFA. Everyone lived, no worries.

* * *

 

The battle was over as quickly as it began. The screams, the shouts, the sound of steel on steel - suddenly it was gone, and in its wake, the loudest silence you have ever heard rang over the battlefield.

Slowly, sounds did begin again. The groans of the wounded drowned out the cheers of the victorious. People began moving, seeking companions, looking for friends, dragging the dead and dying to higher ground. You looked down at your blood-soaked shirt, the truth of it sinking in.

It was over. The enemy was retreating, the mountain was saved. And somewhere in this mess of death and horror, your love waited for you to find him.

You ran through the field, each dark head on the ground making your heart stop, until you saw that the face was wrong. You called for him, but your shouts went unanswered.

You found the King, injured but moving, and Dwalin and Balin, both free from serious injury. The others were not far off - Ori had a cut above his eye, and Gloín was wrapping a bandage around his calf. Even Fíli made his way to the bedraggled group, limping, but with a bright grin on his face.

“Hey, where’s Kíli?” he asked you.

“I can’t find him! He wasn’t with you?”

The second prince remained missing throughout the day. Each hour that passed saw the hollow void in your chest grow, your panic soar. Your voice was hoarse from calling his name. At midnight, Thorin called a halt.

“We will continue the search in the morning,” he told Fíli, giving you a sympathetic look over the blonde’s shoulder. “We all need food and sleep. We cannot continue as we are.”

“But, uncle…!”

“I am sorry, lad. He will have to last until the morrow.”

Fíli tried to comfort you, even as he struggled to accept the king’s command. You sent him on his way to rest and eat, and made your way out of the mountain. You climbed the remains of the stone wall you had built in preparation of the elves’ arrival, and slumped against the wall, holding your knees to your chest.

You tried not to cry, truly. You knew you had shed enough blood and tears over this damned mountain, and Kíli would have teased you if he’d seen you. Yet cry you did, sobbing quietly against your knees, the warm, salty liquid burning your cold cheeks.

The crunch of boots on gravel marked someone’s approach. You glanced beneath your arm, seeing a familiar set of shoes come to a stop beside you.

“I said I’m f-fine, Fíli,” you barked, more harshly than you intended. “Just go away.”

“If my brother’s done so much to anger you, it’s a good thing I’m not Fíli.”

Your head shot straight up, staring into the dark silhouette, a bright white smile visible even in the dim moonlight.

“Kíli!” You jumped to your feet and wrapped your arms around his neck, your sobs returning with a vengeance. Strong arms enveloped you in a comforting embrace, and a chin rested on the top of your head.

“Peace, girly. I’m sorry I made you worry,” he murmured, his voice rumbling against your ear, sending shivers down your spine. “You know I would not have left you like that.” You sniffled and pulled away to look up at him.

“But you...we couldn’t find you, Kíli. What, where did you...why…” He placed a finger against your lips.

“Not even Mahal could keep me from you, love.” He leaned forward, his mouth just barely brushing against your cheeks, and when he pulled away you could see the remains of your tears glistening on his lips. “Forgive me?”

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know some people don't like the Reader Inserts. But then why did you read this, if that's you? =P If you enjoyed, feel free to comment or leave kudos. Thanks! <3


End file.
